Say I love you
by Princess Ti
Summary: Jak and Keira got together,and everything is fine..but how Keira will tell him she's waiting soemthing very important?and how he will react?please R
1. Chapter 1

Ohhh,I'm so nervous,well,It's not my first fic,but I've never posted anything here.So we can say It's my first time

Ok,well I have something to say,my grammar can be bad because I'm brazilian,but please don't flame me,I'm trying my best to write this story.

so,

Enjoy and please leave reviews.

Keira's POV

I was sat on my bed,thinking about the man that I love with all my heart and soul,and I couldn't be any happier when we got together.

That night he was very nervous,but I loved everything about that day especially when he said 'I love you' to me.At the same night we shared a moment tha will last to the end,that night will always be on my mind.I'm not saying that making love with Jak it's boring now,I'm just saying that nothing compares to our first time.The first time we became one;

But,before that ,we had a little fight.The fight was about the kiss he had given in Ashelin,he said to me that it didn't meant anything and he always wanted me,It took a little time till I give up and forgive him.But now ,look at me,I'm hidding from him,he doesn't know I'm in my place,he doesn't know about anything,and I know I should tell him...but I'm so afraid of lose him,and if he..he don't want it?What I'm suppose to do?I feel so lost.

The only one who knows about my pregnancy is Tess,and she swore to not tell him.Even knowing I'm afraid,I'm happy too.This baby is goin' to be the wonderful thing that ever happened to me in my life.But I want this with Jak...and the problem is:

I don't know if he wants that too,with his missions and everything he wouldn't have time for the baby.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door."Can I come in?" I reconized that voice.Jak. Ok,now my heart almost stoped, but I was decided to tell him."Of course you can" I said.

I saw the door opening,suddenly my beautiful man,stood right in front of my bed,with a worried look on the face.

I started to wonder what was wrong.Jak sat on the bed with me,pulling me closer for an embrace,I just enjoyed the moment,buring my face on his chest.

"Keira what's wrong? You don't talke to me anymore,you're hidding things from me,I know you are..so please tell me what's wrong"He said.Oh,It was now or never.I broked the embrace and looked deeply on his beautiful eyes,I spoke:

"Jak,I need to tell you something".

"So tell me" He said,Suddenly all the thoughts of him leaving me,or don't want this baby came with full force on my head, I couldn't help and let a sinle tear run trough my face.

That moment he looked were concerned,he touched my face gently,kissed my lips and said:"Keira,you know you can tell everything for me."

Suddenly,I found the courage to tell him,I took his right hand and placed it on my abdomen,he raised a brow to me and I smiled softly and said:

"Jak,I'm pregnant"

Oh my God,he hates me now?

"You'll give me a baby?"He asked me,smiling and eyes wet.

"Yes".After my answer, I felt his head on my abdomen,his arms around me,he was smiling and crying,I couldn't belive this,but I had to ask him.

"Jak?"I was crying too,he looked at me.

I touched his hands again and looked depply in his eyes,I said:

"Do you want this?Do you want this child..because if you don't I'll understand and-"He didn't let me finish my setence.

"Of course I want this child Keira"

"But and your missions and everything?You need to do them-"On more time he cut me off.

"I don't give a damn about this missions,I just want be with you...If it's the problem I'll give a time on my missions,but all i want is to be with you Keira, don't ever say that gain!okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

He kissed me,and after we fell asleep.

A/N:Hey,ok..next chapter will come soon,please leave reviews! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Second chapter is here,so I hope you like it.

oh,and Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really means a lot for me!

So,please enjoy...

Jak's POV

I woke up and looked around the room trying to figure out where I was.Then I felt a warm body next to mine,I looked down and saw Keira sleeping peaceful.Suddenly I remembered everything, espeacially the fact that Keira was carrying our child.

I smiled and pulled Keira on my lap,very careful so I wouldn't wake up her;

Her back was against mychest and my arms around her abdomen.I just wanted to be closer to our unborn child.

It's amazin' how Keira make me feel the happiest man in the world,no matter what, she's always there for me.

Nobody knows how much I love her.I live for her smile,and die for her kiss.It's like that,I live for her.

I can't live without her,now I realized it.This baby,will change everything,and I'm very happy with this...

I felt Keira move a little,I looked at her face,her eye were open and staring at me,I smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Morning" I said,she said another 'morning' and placed a kiss on my lips.

She didn't have noticed that my arms were around her,till she touched them.probably she wanted to touch her belly just like I wanted,she smiled to me,this time she gave me the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen.

"We have to tell daddy and the others" She said,I nodded in approval.

"Who knows about your pregnancy?"

"Only Tess."

"Oh."

"C'mon Jak,lets take a shower and go''

She stood up and grabbed my hand,we walked towards the bathroom.

_Later that day _

Keira's POV

We met ,Ashelin,Torn,daddy and Daxter because Jak needed to do a mission,aparently was happening an attack on Spargus.

Well,I could tell them about my pregnancy there...

_on the meeting_

"So,now we have to decide who will come with us." Ashelin said.

I was hand in hand with Jak,He had said to me that he wouldn't go because of me;But that people needed him,and I can take care of myself..after all I'm just one month pregnant.

"I'll go" Torn said.

"We will go! Right Jak?" Daxter asked.

Jak looked to me,I know he didn't want to go,neighter did I,but we both knew that he was needed on the group.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes Dax" he said.

"Well,Keira you'll go too right?I mean you could be with Torn on the ship taking care of the things-"

"Keira,my daughter..I know you'll go so take care" daddy said to me.

"She won't go" Jak said for me,everybody was surprise by his answer.

"Why not man?We thought you would want her with you on the jorney" Torn said.

Jak and I looked at each other smiling,we both knew why I wouldn't go.

I took a deep breath and said:

"I won't go because...I'm pregnant"

Everybody stayed in silence for a while but Daxter broked it.

"So,there's a baby here?" he said pointing to my belly,I smiled and nodded.

Suddenly,they hugged Jak and I,everybody said ' congratiolations' for us.

Daddy hugged me,and shaked Jak's hand.

"I hope you take good care of her and the baby ok?"

daddy said.

Jak nodded saying that nothing bad will ever happen to me or the baby.

A/N;Hi! so how it was?did you liked it?hated it? please let me know

See you in the next chapter xD


End file.
